


One Final Time

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-12
Updated: 2007-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Kyle comes to say good-bye.





	One Final Time

The hands in Connor’s dreams have felt real before. More than once he’s awoken from slumber only to find the hands caressing him, loving him, wanting him vanish the moment he opens his eyes. He’s almost gotten used to it.

Which isn’t to say that it’s stopped hurting. 

But one morning, as dawn surrenders to full fledged day, Connor is awoken by hands far more insistent than the ones in his dreams have ever been. And when his eyes adjust to the brightness in his room, Connor cannot deny the very real presence of Kyle Rayner sitting on the foot of his bed.

Except..it isn’t Kyle, really. Connor isn’t sure exactly what it is. It's too real to be a hologram, he thinks; yet those large green hands stroking his cheek send shivers down Connor’s spine the way Kyle’s never could have.

The hands are still far more real than Connor has been close to in months. "Kyle," he says, hesitantly. "They told me you were -"

"I was," Kyle interrupts, stopping the flow of words that would make Connor’s stomach twist into knots. "I’m better now."

"I missed you so much," Connor murmurs, reaching up to caress Kyle’s face. His hand goes through the image sitting on his bed, and Connor feels his stomach twist again, even before Kyle speaks.

"I missed you too, Connor. That’s why I had to come say goodbye."

"Not goodbye," Connor insists. "You have to come back, Kyle. If Hal did, you can too."

"I was never Hal," Kyle says softly. "I was never that good."

"I never wanted you to be," Connor answers gently. 

"I know. You were the only one who didn‘t care about how bad a Lantern I was." The green hands start to pull away and Connor grasps at them futilely. "I’m sorry, Connor. I have to go."

"Don’t," Connor pleads quietly. 

The green figure is enough Kyle that it can look regretful. "I have to, Connor."

"No." 

"I love you." With those words, Kyle vanishes as surely as the hands that haunt Connor’s dreams.

By the time that his father comes to reluctantly share the news of Parallax’s death, Connor’s tears have dried on his cheeks.


End file.
